Loving Error
by AngelScythe
Summary: Quand on aime on fait des erreurs qu'on ne peut que regretter. Roy en a commis une et elle le hante. Mais qu'elle est-elle? Et pourquoi agit-il aussi étrangement avec Edward Elric?


_**Loving Error**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Shonen-Ai, Flash Back

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : Dédié à Tiphanie ^-^

Il faisait déjà noir quand Roy Mustang termina son travail. Il se disait qu'il aurait dut s'y mettre beaucoup plus tôt au moins il n'aurait pas eu à sortir à passer vingt-deux heures. Il eut un grognement quand il entendit son ventre gargouiller. Il quitta son bureau, non sans mécontentement, pour se diriger vers la sortie du QG de Central et pouvoir ainsi regagner sa maison. Il venait à peine de descendre le perron que sous un lampadaire il vu une forme qu'il connaissait bien.

Il hésita un instant puis se dirigea vers la forme qui le remarqua et lui fit un salut militaire. Geste qui, sois dit en passant, lui fit très mal. Ils se dévisagèrent une seconde. Ils étaient tout les deux tendus. Le brun parla en premier.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Ah…oui ! Fit La forme avant de remettre une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille.

Le blond était embarrassé et ça se voyait. Il ne se regardait même pas en face.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu hier ! Fit remarquer Roy.

- Je n'étais pas très bien ! Fit Edward gêné.

- J'avais cru que tu allais mieux. Dit Roy dans un murmure.

- J'aurais aimé. Avoua Ed.

Le brun hocha doucement la tête avant de poser son regard sur le visage du jeune homme. L'espace d'une seconde ses yeux noirs croisèrent les iris dorés du blond et tout deux détournèrent bêtement le regard.

- Eh bien…je suis content de savoir…que ça va…Fit le brun.

- Très bien même, Colonel ! Fit le blond.

- Alors…A demain FullMetal ! Fit Roy.

Ils se refirent un salut militaire puis Roy se détourna du blond et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il l'ouvrit, s'installa, s'attacha et referma la portière avant de mettre le contact et de rouler assez lentement. Ses pensées vagabondait par ce qui c'était passé il y a deux jours. Il déglutit difficilement.

Flash Back

Roy était dans un bar assez réputé. Assit au comptoir et il buvait son deuxième verre de saké. Il avait juste besoin de se délester de tout le poids du boulot. Ca lui arrivait encore assez souvent. Mais à la différence des autres fois, il fallait bien que quelque chose change sa routine habituelle. La porte du bar s'ouvrit. Un blond natté entra et se dirigea vers Roy. Au vu de son air, il l'avait cherché un peu partout. Le barman fit sortir Ed prétextant qu'à douze ans il ne pouvait pas boire.

S'en suivit qu'Edward s'énerva qu'il avait seize ans. Et Le barman ne voulait pas le croire. Mais ça revenait au même après tout. Il ne pouvait servir d'alcool à un garçon de seize ans. Roy termina son verre, posa l'argent sur le comptoir et se leva avant de se diriger vers le barman et le blond.

- Laissez je m'en occupe ! Dit alors Roy.

Edward le dévisagea et le brun le fit sortir du bar.

- Colonel ! J'aurais besoin d'information…militaire ! Fit le blond.

- Allons chez moi ! Proposa Roy.

Fin Flash Back

Roy n'avait pas put y penser plus longuement. Il venait d'arriver devant sa maison. Il se gara donc, coupa le contact et se détacha avant de sortir de la voiture dans un soupir. Il se dirigea vers sa maison et l'ouvrit, il referma la porte derrière lui et en profita pour la fermer d'ores et déjà à clé. Il laissa la clé sur la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire chauffer une boîte de pâte sauce tomate dans un poêlon. Et pendant que son repas chauffait il alla dresser la table.

Il soupira en regardant l'unique assiette et l'unique fourchette. Roy jugea qu'il avait le temps d'aller se prendre une douche froide pour se changer les idées. Il y alla donc, passa par sa chambre pour aller chercher son pyjama bleu nuit et un slip propre avant de filer dans la salle de bain. Il posa ses habits sur le radiateur. Et se déshabilla lentement, rangea ses habits sur un portique et alla sous la douche. Il alluma l'arrivée d'eau froide et eut un premier frisson en sentant l'eau glacée sur son corps puis se lava rapidement, corps et cheveux et laissa l'eau froide le rincer.

Une fois propre, il coupa l'eau et sortit. Il se sécha et s'habilla. Il descendit en vitesse et sauva de justesse son plat et se servit une assiette. Il mangea lentement, encore plongé dans ses pensées, occupée par le fullmetal. Ce qui l'énervait un tant soit peu. Il termina son repas et alla faire sa vaisselle avant de se décréter à lui-même qu'il était l'heure de dormir. Il monta dans sa chambre, se coucha dans le lit et s'endormit relativement vite.

Un son sourd retentit dans la pièce. C'était le réveil qui venait de sonner. Roy sortit la tête de l'oreiller et lança un regard à son réveil. Il indiquait, comme chaque jour, huit heures pile. Roy grogna et se tourna dans le lit avant de se lever. Il passa à côté du réveil et l'éteignit. Il attrapa un uniforme neuf et alla dans la salle de bain se préparer.

Il en ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, descendit les escaliers et se fit une tasse de café et un œuf au plat. Il prit son petit-déjeuner en vitesse. Il ne s'attarda pas à faire la vaisselle, il pourrait tout aussi bien la faire ce soir. Il sortit donc de sa maison et ferma à clé. Il se dirigea vers sa voiture, l'ouvrit et s'installa. Il mit le contact, ferma la portière et se mit à rouler. Il regardait bien devant lui et empêcha son esprit de vagabonder. Il resta très concentré sur la route, il n'y avait que ça qui pouvait calmer ses pensées.

Arrivé au QG il se gara à son emplacement habituel et sortit de la voiture. Il la ferma bien à clé avant de rentrer dans le QG. Il alla directement dans son bureau pour s'occuper de ses affaires. Son travail fut perturbé par le Sous-lieutenant Havoc qui entrait dans le bureau. Il lui fit un salut impeccable que le Colonel lui rendit. Il aurait bien écouté ce qu'avait à lui dire le Sous-lieutenant mais il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir à nouveau son esprit qui vagabondait.

Flash Back

Roy avait emmené Edward jusqu'à la voiture, ils s'étaient tout deux installés. Roy avait donc mis le contact après s'être assuré que le fullmetal était attaché. Le brun se mit à rouler. Avec une vitesse habituelle de 40 km/h ils arrivèrent assez vite, mine de rien, à la demeure du Colonel. Ce dernier sortit de la voiture et attendit que son subalterne fasse de même pour verrouiller sa voiture. Roy alla ouvrir la porte de sa maison et laissa entrer le blond.

Il l'emmena jusqu'au salon. Le blond vint se placer devant le Colonel. Il le dévisagea un instant avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

- Colonel, j'ai besoin de votre autorisation pour consulter certain document de la bibliothèque de central ! Fit Edward.

Roy se doutait de ce dont parlait le blond, il avait effectivement quelques dossiers sous sa juridiction. Le brun proposa au fullmetal de s'asseoir. Ce qu'il fit après un petit instant. Il s'installa dans l'un des sofas noirs de son salon.

- De quels documents il s'agit ? Interrogea Roy en prenant place dans son fauteuil noir.

Ce coup-ci quand Edward voulut parler on sonna à la porte. Roy s'excusa et se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Jean Havoc.

- Bonjour Colonel ! Je passais par ici et je me suis dit que j'allais venir vous voir. Ca faisait un moment qu'on avait plus bu ensemble. Dit le Sous-Lieutenant.

Roy hésita un moment mais le laissa rentrer. Il retourna vers le salon suivit d'Havoc. Celui-ci remarqua immédiatement le blond.

- Mais c'est Edward Elric ! Fit-il en posant la bouteille de Rhum sur la table basse.

Fin Flash Back

Havoc lui lança un regarda interrogateur. Bien sûr Roy n'avait pas réellement écouté ce qu'il avait dit avec le peu de mot qu'il avait cerné, il se contenta seulement d'hocher la tête. Sur cet hochement de tête le châtain quitta la pièce.

Roy se demanda un court instant à ce qu'il avait hoché la tête et se dit qu'il avait commis une connerie. Il les accumulait décidément dernièrement. A cette pensée il se sentit complètement abattu. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce soir il avait rendez-vous avec Mireille. Une femme qu'il avait rencontrer il y a déjà une semaine. Il espérait que ça lui changerait les idées pour de bon.

Il s'occupa de ses dossiers bien plus tôt pour ne pas a sortir encore vers vingt-deux heures, ce qui serait le comble avec son rendez-vous prévu à vingt heures et demie. Donc s'activant à son travail, Roy réussit à faire le vide dans son esprit et comme il avait bien avancé il put même prendre une pause où il décida d'aller manger à la cantine car son petit déjeuner n'avait pas été copieux. Arrivé à la cantine il alla voir ce qu'il y avait à mangé et dépité de voir autant de chose qui avait l'air mauvaise se décida à aller déjeuner dehors. Il venait à peine de quitter la cantine qu'il tomba nez à nez avec Edward et son frère.

- Bonjour FullMetal. Fit Roy.

- Bonjour Colonel ! Répondit Edward en y ajoutant le salut militaire.

Roy observa l'adolescent quelques secondes. Avant d'hocher la tête et de contourner le blond. Il lança un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir Edward et son esprit se remit à vagabonder. Il secoua un peu la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Il retourna dans son bureau et se contenta d'une tasse de café pour se calmer les idées. Mauvaise idée car deux heures plus tard, en plein travail, il entendit son ventre gargouiller. Seulement pas moyen pour lui de prendre une pose avant la fin de son travail qui lui prendrait encore facilement deux heures.

On frappa à la porte de son bureau. Roy annonça que l'on pouvait rentrer et quelle ne fut pas surprise en voyant le petit blond entrer. Une boîte dans la main. Il avait un air gêné. Puis s'avança vers le bureau du Colonel. Il posa la boîte à un endroit vide du bureau.

- C'est…pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi…Lundi ! Fit Edward.

Le colonel regarda la boîte puis Edward. Le blond se retourna pour partir quand Roy l'appela.

- FullMetal ?

Le concerné tourna la tête et regarda Roy par-dessus son épaule. Le brun eut du mal à déglutir.

- Tu te souviens…de ce qui c'est passé dimanche soir ? Fit le brun.

Edward s'empourpra sous la question du brun et hocha avec douceur la tête. Roy prit un air gêné qui se scotcha immédiatement sur le visage d'Edward également. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment.

- Et bien…je…vais y aller ! Fit Edward avant de partir en vitesse.

Roy posa la tête sur sa main. Dépité. Il sentit que les battements de son cœur c'était emballé. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il inspira à fond pour se calmer. Roy ouvrit la boîte que lui avait poser Edward. C'était des pâtisseries. Eclair au chocolat, Mille feuille et quelques chou à la crème. Roy ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça adorable et puisqu'il avait faim mangea un des chou à la crème, se promettant qu'il remercierait Edward dès qu'il le verrait. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à sa soirée, le dimanche soir.

Flash Back

Havoc c'était installé dans le fauteuil après s'être assuré qu'il ne dérangeait pas trop et que Edward et Roy avait affirmé que non. L'ambiance était tendue et silencieuse quand Havoc se leva et demanda au Colonel où étaient les verres. Roy lui répondit et quand Havoc disparu dans la cuisine. Edward se leva et vint le voir. Parlant à voix basse. Lui demandant l'accord pour l'accès au document dont il avait besoin.

Roy prit une feuille et un bic et lui fit une autorisation écrite avec signature. Il la tendit à Edward qui la plia en quatre avant de l'enfoncer dans sa poche.

- Merci Colonel ! Fit Edward.

Il esquissa un pas pour partir quand Havoc revint. Il s'étonna de voir le blond debout.

- Tu pars déjà Edward ? S'étonna Havoc.

- Oui ! J'avais juste quelque chose à régler avec le Colonel ! Fit Edward.

- Tu ne veux pas un verre c'est moi qui ai payer ! Fit le châtain en lui servant un verre de Rhum et le mettant dans les mains du Blond.

- On ne donne pas d'alcool à un mineur ! Rétorqua Roy.

Il se leva, tendit la main pour prendre le verre des mains du blond mais trop tard, il venait de boire une gorgée pour goûter.

- J'aime ça ! Dit Edward en buvant une autre gorgée sous le regard dépité de Roy.

Quels piètres militaires ils faisaient. Havoc pour avoir « forcé » Edward à boire et lui pour ne pas avoir su l'en empêcher. Roy observa Edward aller se r'installer dans le Sofa et siroter son verre à petite gorgée. Havoc lui tendit un verre que Roy prit dans un soupir. Il but également une gorgée tout en observant le blond.

Edward avait déjà les joues légèrement roussies quand il tendit son verre vers Havoc pour qu'il le resserve. Le Sous-Lieutenant lui reversa donc du Rhum dans le verre. Roy se leva et vint se poser à côté d'Edward pour lui prendre le verre. Il le posa sur la table. Et lança un regard noir à Havoc avant de se lever et aller dans la cuisine. Il ramena un verre de jus de pomme pour Edward mais celui-ci avait déjà rebu le verre de Rhum.

- Ah Colonel ! S'écria Edward en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers le brun et tomba. Roy dut le rattraper et le releva, baisant la tête pour voir si il n'avait rien. Edward tendit le cou.

- Colonel ! Fit-il alors que ses lèvres frôlaient celle du brun.

Fin Flash Back

- Colonel ! Appela Riza.

Roy sortit de ses pensées. Son cœur c'était à nouveau emballé. Il c'était même souvenu du contact des lèvres de l'adolescent. Sortant définitivement de ses pensées. Roy toisa la blonde du regard avant de refermer la boîte avec les pâtisseries du blond. Le lieutenant lui donna un dossier. Roy le prit et la blonde repartit. Roy travailla au dossier dans il devait s'occuper. Il ne voulait pas se laisser aller au fantasme. Sinon ça finirait mal pour lui. Il repoussa même la boîte que lui avait donner Edward pour ne pas avoir son esprit qui vagabonderait sur le blond.

Il s'occupa de ses dossiers une longue heure, mais la faim le tenaillait tellement qu'il prit la boîte et en mangea le contenu, savourant le cadeau d'Edward et tentant de garder son esprit sur quelque chose de beaucoup plus chaste. Son « repas » terminer. Roy se leva pour aller jeter la boîte dans la poubelle. Il soupira avant de retourner au travail. Il termina en deux heures tout son travail. Il appela Riza pour savoir si il n'avait pas encore des dossiers à faire et comme elle répondait par la négatif il resta une heure à rien faire à part se battre contre les flash back qui l'animait avant de partir. Il n'était que dix-huit heures. Par conséquent il avait encore deux heures et demie à attendre avant d'aller à son rendez-vous avec Mireille.

Il décida qu'il allait rentrer chez lui et ne pas s'attarder dans la ville au risque de croiser Edward. Il alla donc jusqu'à sa voiture et y entra. Il s'installa, ferma la portière et mit le contact et roula en direction de chez lui. Il n'arriva pas vite car il roulait lentement à la différence des autres jours. Une fois arrivé, il se gara et sortit de la voiture la verrouilla. Et se dirigea vers sa maison. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui. Il posa la clé sur le crochet à cet effet puis se dirigea dans le salon et se laissa tomber dans le sofa. Il soupira.

Il laissa son esprit vagabonder, maintenant qu'il était chez lui, il pouvait. Il soupira encore une fois et ferma les yeux pour mieux visualiser la scène. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

Flash Back

Edward avait un ton tellement envoûtant quand il disait « Colonel ». Il était, de surcroît pendu à son cou et l'odeur d'Edward emplissait ses narines, c'était la première qu'il la sentait réellement. Une odeur exquise, enivrante. Roy prit Edward dans ses bras pour le poser dans le sofa, à la seconde même où il le relâchait Edward l'attira sur lui. Ce fut inévitable, surpris, Roy se retrouva au-dessus d'un Edward pompette et allongé sur un sofa. Il avait les joues légèrement roussies et ça lui allait très bien. Au moment où Roy voulu se relever Edward joignit ses bras autour des épaules de Roy et se releva légèrement.

Le blond l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Roy écarquilla les yeux, Edward ainsi accroché à lui. La situation était ambiguë. Il avait plus de trente ans et Ed était encore un mineur. Mes ses lèvres si douces, si sucrées. Et cette langue douce, tentatrice. Il hésita un court instant avant de l'attraper de la sienne. Edward serra d'autant plus l'étreinte quand leur langues se découvrirent. Roy posa sa main sur le sofa pour ne pas trop écraser le blond tout en lui caressant la joue avec douceur. Le baiser n'était que douceur également.

Le blond s'accrochait fermement à Roy comme-ci il avait peur qu'il ne s'en aille. Le baiser s'arrêta avec douceur et Roy plongeant ses yeux dans l'iris dorée du blond. Il lui lançait un regard étrange. Avec du désir dedans. C'était des plus étranges. Roy lança un regard à Havoc avant de défaire les mains d'Edward de son dos. Il se releva. Roy ne devait pas faire ça. Il en mourrait d'envie. Pas depuis aujourd'hui, bien sûr que non. Le petit blond l'avait toujours captivé, mais il ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était qu'un adolescent et il était déjà adulte.

Edward poussa un petit gémissement plaintif adorable. Roy alla se r'asseoir dans son sofa. Edward se releva, se mit en position assise avant de se lever et d'aller se hisser sur les cuisses de Roy.

- Vous voulez de l'aide Colonel ? Fit Havoc qui retombait sur terre.

- Non ! Ca va aller ! Je vais juste le coucher. Dit Roy en faisant se lever le blond.

- Je vais rentrer chez moi ! Fit alors Havoc.

Il se leva fit signe d'au revoir au deux alchimistes et sortit. Roy lui lança un regard assez noir. Il perdit ce regard quand il sentit le poids d'Edward à nouveau sur ses cuisses. Roy leva le regard, puisque Edward dépassait à présent, de peu, sa taille. Il croisa à nouveaux ses iris dorés, c'était magnifique. Un tel mélange de couleur et d'expression lui coupait le souffle.

- Colonel ! Gémit Edward en posant ses lèvres sur celle de Roy.

Roy embrassa Edward avec douceur se demandant comment un adolescent, et de surcroît un futur homme, pouvait avoir une voix si sensuelle, si envoûtante, si exquise. Cette façon qu'il avait de dire « Colonel » c'était tout bonnement subjuguant, excitant. Roy n'aurait su exactement définir ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant pour le blond. Mais tout l'amour qu'il lui portait jusqu'à présent resurgissait en lui.

Il passa une de ses mains sur la nuque d'Edward tandis que celui-ci joignait ses bras derrière sa nuque. De sa main libre, Roy détacha les cheveux de Edward. Il passa ses doigts dans la chevelure douce et dorée du blond alors que de sa langue il caressait les lèvres d'Edward pour pouvoir à nouveau goûter à sa langue. Le blond lui ouvrit sa bouche, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre alors qu'avec douceur leurs langues se découvraient pour la deuxième fois.

Edward récupéra une de ses mains et la fit glisser sous le haut de Roy. Celui-ci réagit et l'en empêcha. Il sépara même leurs lèvres. Il força l'adolescent à se lever, ce qui lui fit encore tirer un gémissement plaintif.

- Je vais te ramener chez toi ! Fit Roy.

Edward secoua la tête. Roy le prit dans ses bras, un bras sous les omoplates l'autre sous les genoux. Il l'emmena vers la porte. Il calla Edward contre lui pour ouvrir la porte et à cet instant le blond l'embrassa. En se collant contre lui. Roy du prendre sur lui pour le repousser. Se rappelant qu'il était encore mineur.

- Colonel, je vous en prie ! Murmura Edward.

La voix eut raison de lui, à moitié. Parce qu'il permit à Edward de rester. Il alla donc le poser dans le divan mais ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'attirer. Edward eut une mine boudeuse. Roy alla chercher des habits qui pourraient convenir au blond pour faire pyjama. Quand Roy redescendit avec des habits. Il fut affligé de voir que Edward était en train de boire à même la bouteille de Rhum. Roy la lui arracha des mains.  
- Colonel ! Cria Edward en se jetant à son cou.

Roy déglutit difficilement. Il le reposa au sol avec douceur en lui demandant de se calmer avant de l'emmener dans la salle de bain. Edward s'avança vers l'eau chaude dans la baignoire et s'en cérémonie il se déshabilla. Roy allait sortir quand Edward vint vers lui et le retint.  
- Prenez le avec moi ! Fit Edward d'un ton suppliant.

Roy secoua la tête et souleva Edward, nu, pour le mettre dans le bain. Au moment même où il le posa dans l'eau chaude Edward s'accrocha à Roy qui vacilla et se retrouva assit sur le bord de la baignoire à moitié dans l'eau. Le blond se mit à rire et donna un coup sec sur le bras de Roy le faisant tomber entièrement sur lui. Les mains d'Edward glissèrent instantanément vers le t-shirt à manche longue de Roy et l'ôtèrent. Roy s'apprêtait à protester quand le FullMetal l'embrassa une fois encore, Roy ne put s'empêcher de répondre au baiser et les mains d'Edward glissèrent vers le bas tandis que Roy ôtait lui-même chaussure et chaussette.

Ils passèrent rapidement au baiser avec la langue. Edward ôta le pantalon de Roy et comme le haut du Colonel il l'envoya sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Roy avait fait passer sa main sous le corps du blond, le rapprochant de lui. Le blond fit glisser sa main sous le caleçon de Roy pour l'ôter, il le fit lentement, très lentement. Ce en fut que lorsque qu'Edward se débarrassa du caleçon que Roy relâcha Edward, stoppa le baiser et sortit de la baignoire en disant à Edward :

- Tu es mineur !

Le blond rattrapa le brun à l'aide de son auto-mail ce qui lui donna une poigne de fer qui empêcha Roy de partir. Le brun tourna alors la tête vers le blond qui lui lançait un regard suppliant. Il se releva avec difficulté de la baignoire et s'accrocha au cou de Roy.  
- Je vous en prie, Colonel ! Murmura Edward.

Le brun hésita un moment et Edward se pencha à son oreille pour murmurer avec sensualité et d'un ton envoûtant.

- Colonel.

Ce ton eut raison de Roy qui souleva Edward de la baignoire, le blond accrocha ses jambes derrière les hanches de Roy. Le brun l'emmena dans la chambre, le serrant contre lui, lui caressant le dos alors qu'Edward, heureux, était accroché à lui. Une fois dans la chambre, Roy referma la porte du pied et alla poser le blond sur le lit. Il fit glisser sa main vers l'aine d'Edward avec lenteur. Les joues du blond se remirent à roussir. Roy vint lui mordiller et lécher le cou alors que sa main attrapait avec douceur le sexe d'Edward et faisait de lent va et vient.

- Colonel ! Gémit Edward dans un cri d'extase.

Roy passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Edward, puis sur ses auto-mails avant de caresser son corps tout entier et de poser un baiser, chaste, sur les lèvres entrouvertes du blond endormi.

Fin Flash Back

La sonnerie de sa montre le sortit de ses pensées. Elle lui annonçait qu'il était dix-neuf heures et demie et qu'il devait se préparer. Roy soupira. Il aurait surtout besoin d'une douche froide pour calmer les ardeurs que ses fantasmes venaient de susciter. Il se leva du sofa, retira sa montre, la mis sur la table basse et monta chercher des habits. Il choisit une tenue décontractée et alla dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla lentement. Il alla ensuite dans la cabine de douche et ouvrit l'arrivée d'eau froide et se leva. Il prit tout son temps, s'assurant que ses envies c'était dissipée du moins physiquement.

Une fois sûr il sortit, se sécha et s'habilla. Il descendit les escaliers et vérifia l'heure sur sa pendule. Déjà vingt heures. Il soupira un bon coup et sortit, prenant ses clés au passage. Il ferma la porte à clé et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il l'ouvrit, s'installa, ferma la portière et démarra. Ils e mit à rouler lentement, il avait le temps. Il s'arrêta subitement en chemin. Il passait devant le QG quand il vu sortir Edward. Il ouvrit la vitre et appela le blond qui vint en reconnaissant la voix du Colonel.

- Je tenais à te remercier FullMetal ! Fit le brun.

Edward lui lança un regard incrédule, il était adorable avec cet air. Roy sortit une main par la vitre, il voulu d'abord lui caresser la joue mais il ne fit rien.

- Pour les pâtisseries. Dit Roy.

- Ce n'était vraiment rien, après ce que vous avez fait pour moi Lundi. Dit Edward.

Roy eut un léger sourire. Le lundi avait été aussi mémorable que le dimanche peut-être plus car la tendresse avait été au rendez-vous. Mais ça ne semblait pas avoir affecté Edward et ça rendait un peu triste le brun.

- Alphonse n'est pas avec toi ? S'étonna Roy.

- Non ! Fit Edward en remettant une mèche en place.

Roy scruta le visage enfantin de l'adolescent. C'était tellement adorable un visage pareil bien que par certain moment ce visage devenait celui d'un adulte, quand la maturité s'en dégageait, ça rendait Edward incroyablement beau mais Roy le préférait avec son visage habituel.

- J'avais une affaire urgente à régler au QG et j'ai dut le laisser. Expliqua Edward avec un sourire un peu triste.

Roy hocha la tête avec lenteur. Le blond fit un pas vers lui. Roy remercia le temps venteux car il ne perdrait pas ses moyens avec l'odeur du blond déjà que sa voix l'envoûtait et que son incroyable beauté, en cet instant, était un autre facteur.

- Je voulais…ce qui c'est passé Dimanche ! Fit Edward d'un ton sérieux avant que ses joues ne s'empourprent légèrement.

Roy scruta le visage du blond. Gardant son self-contrôle autant qu'il le pouvait. Il tenta de ne pas paraître gêné ou embarrassé et réussit assez facilement.

- Oui ? Fit Roy doucement voyant qu'Ed ne se décidait pas à parler.

- Je voulais m'en excusez ! Fit le blond d'un ton tendu.

- T'excusez ? S'étonna Roy.

- …Si je n'avais pas bu comme il était conseillé. Vous n'aurez pas été amené à…Fit Edward avant que ses joues ne s'empourpre à nouveau.

- Ce n'est pas grave FullMetal…Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? Interrogea Roy aimablement.

Edward hésita un instant, un instant qui parut trop long à Roy. Puis le blond accepta. Il contourna la voiture et entra côté passager. Il s'attacha sous l'œil protecteur du brun qui ne démarra qu'une voix le blond attaché. Il demanda au FullMetal de lui rappeler où il habitait. Ce qu'il fit. Et Roy se mit donc à conduire vers l'endroit désigné par Edward.

- Vous alliez quelque part Colonel ? Demanda Edward en voyant sa tenue, un jeans noir et un t-shirt à manche longue tout aussi noir.

- J'avais un rendez-vous. Dit Roy.

- Je ne dérange pas j'espère ? Fit le blond en regardant Roy.

- Non, c'est sur ma route ! Répondit Roy avec un sourire pour Edward.

- Vous ne saviez même pas où j'habitais ! Fit remarquer le blond avant de tourner la tête vers sa vitre.

Roy ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il ignorait comment faire. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'avouer ses sentiments à l'adolescent. Un silence tendu s'installa entre eux. Roy s'arrêta à un parking tout prêt de l'appartement où logeait Ed et à quelque pas du restaurant où il devait dîner. Edward sortit de la voiture fit un salut militaire à Roy avant de le remercier et de partir en direction de sa maison. Roy l'observa partir puis se dirigea vers le restaurant. Il passa une excellente soirée avec Mireille. Il proposa même de la raccompagnez chez elle et après un verre de Saké ils allèrent dans la chambre de la femme.

Ses pulsions pour Ed se réveillaient au fur et à mesure. Il devait calmer toutes ses envies pour l'adolescent. Ca lui devenait insupportable. Il avait réussit à les refreiner mais la soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble Dimanche avait fait tomber toute les défenses qu'il c'était instauré.

Roy était dans la voiture, il conduisait pour rentrer chez lui. La soirée avait été, mine de rien, plaisante. Il arriva bientôt chez lui. Il avait les phares sortit au fut de la nuit noire. Et quand il arriva il put remarquer une silhouette qui pensa à se cacher les yeux quand il s'approcha. La silhouette était assise contre sa porte. Roy eut comme un sursaut. Il coupa le contact et sortit de la voiture. Il la verrouilla et se dirigea vers la silhouette. Il la souleva et ouvrit la porte avant de faire rentrer la personne.

- Ca ne va pas ? Interrogea Roy en fermant la porte derrière lui.

- On sait disputé avec Al…Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu ici ! Avoua Edward.

Le brun l'observa puis l'emmena dans le sofa et le fit s'installer. Il l'observa en silence un moment. Puis entendit l'estomac d'Edward gargouiller.

- Je vais te faire à manger ! Fit Roy en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous me dites ça ! Fit remarquer Edward.

Roy hocha lentement la tête avant d'entrer dans la cuisine.

Flash Back

Edward venait de se lever. Il regarda sa tenue, honteux. Il était nu au côté du Colonel, torse nu. Le blond parut confus puis chercha des habits vainement. Il utilisa alors la couverture pour camoufler sa nudité.

- Je vais te chercher des vêtements. Fit Roy avant d'aller dans la salle de bain lui prendre les vêtements qu'il lui avait choisi hier.

Le brun donna les habits à son cadet et pour le laisser s'habiller seul il annonça :

- Je vais te faire à manger !

- Merci ! Répondit Edward.

Roy sortit et descendit les escaliers pour aller faire un petit déjeuner au blond. Il ignorait si il buvait du café et encore plus si il buvait du cacao alors il se contenta de lui faire un jeu d'orange maison. Tout en se haïssant d'avoir couché avec le blond alors qu'il était complètement saoul. Il ne savait même pas si il s'en souvenait. Le jus d'orange fini, Roy fit au blond des œufs brouillés. Il venait de placer les œufs dans une assiette quand Edward arriva. Le brun lui posa l'assiette et le verre sur la table et laissa le blond se placer à table et manger.

Le brun se prépara un café et vint s'installer auprès du blond, le café à la main. Les joues d'Edward était rouges de honte puis soudainement son expression changea.

- Colonel…les toilettes ! Fit-il.

- Au fond à gauche. Fit Roy.

Edward se leva et fila vers les toilettes. Roy se leva en entendant le bruit. Il se dirigea vers les toilettes et entra dedans pour retenir les cheveux du blond alors qu'il vomissait. Le FullMetal fit un hochement de tête, signe de merci à son aîné avant de se remettre à vomir. Roy resta avec lui tout ses temps à lui tenir les cheveux. Une fois que Edward alla mieux il se releva et remarqua, tout comme Roy, avec dégoût qu'il c'était vomi dessus. Le blond s'excusa, puisqu'il portait les vêtements du brun.

- Ce n'est pas grave Edward ! Va donc te laver…je t'apporte d'autre vêtement. Lui dit le brun d'un ton presque doux.

Edward hocha la tête. Il sortit de la toilette et tandis que Roy tirait la chasse le blond alla se doucher. Roy monta dans les cinq minutes et chercha des vêtements qui pourraient convenir. Une fois qu'il les trouva il frappa à la porte de la salle de bain et quand la voix d'Edward s'éleva, Roy entra et posa les vêtements. Il ressortit assez vite et alla prendre un seau au cas où Ed avait encore des nausées.

Le blond sortit de la salle de bain habillé du jeans de Roy qui lui tombait sur les pieds et du t-shirt à manche longue de Roy qui lui retombait sur les mains. Roy ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela adorable.

- Je t'ai préparé un seau ! Fit Roy.

Edward sourit à Roy. Il se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Roy le suivit, le seau à la main.

- Ne te force pas à manger, surtout ! Fit le brun.

Edward secoua la tête et mangea. Après son repas. Se sentant mal il alla s'installer dans le sofa, attrapant le seau au passage, et s'allongea. Roy vint le voir après quelques minutes. Il s'assit tout prêt de lui. Sans le vouloir ses doigts vagabondèrent dans les cheveux de Edward. Celui-ci se releva légèrement pour poser la tête sur les jambes de Roy. Ils restèrent ainsi sans un mot toute la journée. La main de Roy jouant dans les cheveux du blond qui avait la tête sur les jambes de son aîné. Le soir même Roy le raccompagna.

Fin Flash Back

Roy se tourna en voyant Edward prêt de lui. Il le regardait. Le brun lui fit un sourire puis regarda son plat.

- Je te fais du vol-au-vent ! Dit-il.

- Merci ! Répondit Edward.

Roy se concentra sur le repas pour éviter que ça n'accroche. Edward l'observait en silence.

- Colonel ! Appela-t-il.

Roy tourna la tête vers le blond. Celui-ci se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

- Je…Je sais que c'est impossible à croire…qu'avec notre différence d'âge…Fit Edward.

Soudainement, Roy fut plus qu'intéressé par ce que disait le blond. Edward semblait plus que stressé. Il triturait ses mains d'ailleurs.

- Ca fait un moment…environ un an… Fit-il toujours aussi stressé.

Roy coupa le feu sous le poêlon pour éviter que ça ne brûle, surtout que le plat devait être prêt depuis le temps qu'il chauffait.

- Colonel…Je vous aime ! Dit Edward.

Roy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était les plus beaux mots au monde et dit par la plus belle voix au monde. Le brun se pencha et lui caressa la joue.

- Je t'aime, Edward. Dit-il avec plein d'amour dans la voix.

Sur ces mots, Edward se mit sur la pointe des pieds et Roy se pencha, la main toujours sur la joue du plus jeune et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent d'abord avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent. Un baiser doux, chaste et emplit d'amour.


End file.
